1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk loading device for placing a disk in position onto a turntable of a disk driving section of an optical disk player or the like, and more particularly to a disk driving device suitable for use in a player wherein a disk driving section is disposed in a direction crossing to the direction of advancing and retracting movement of a slide table having a disk tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of disk players into which a disk, such as a compact disk, is to be loaded are constructed such that the disk tray, on which a disk is to be placed, is advanced from and retracted into a device body. In a player of the type just mentioned, when the disk tray is projected outwardly from the device body, a disk can be placed onto the disk tray, and then after the disk tray is retracted into the device body, the disk is clamped between a turntable and a clamp member in a driving unit for playing the disk. Such a disk player is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,209, entitled "Clamping Device for Clamping an Optical Disc onto a Drive Spindle" by H. Grobben, issued Jan. 17, 1989.
Some recent compact disk players for use in a car include a disk changer in which a cartridge holding a plurality of disks is loaded in position and one of the disks is drawn out from the cartridge and played. Such a disk player is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,309, entitled "Magazine for Disc in Holders and Combination of a Disc-Player with such a Magazine" by Y. Suzuki, issued Sep. 1, 1987. In general, but particularly where a player which includes a disk changer is used for the domestic use, it is required to include not only a mounting section for a cartridge but also a disk tray on which a single disk can be supplied quickly into the player.